


Snip the bud of a Full Life

by orphan_account



Category: Summer of My German Soldier - Bette Greene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth's thoughts, and Jenkinsville while Patty and Anton escaped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snip the bud of a Full Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Full Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8519) by MistyRay. 



When Ruth saw the blond haired boy run out save Patty when Patty was beat by her father; Ruth knew that was the guy in Patty's life. The injuistice, compassion, and love for Patty was clear in his eyes. When she asked Patty about it later, Ruth met the fugitive, Nazi POW, Patty was helping.

Ruth was sitting in the kitchen with Anton, and Patty. She made pancakes, french toast, and orange juice for Anton and Patty. After talking to Anton, she found out there were no colored people in Germany. "How they keep their houses clean with no colored people, chil?!"-Ruth asks.

"We either do it ourselves or hire maids," Anton replied. "But we don't exploit a race. Not even Hitler does."

 "Well chil," Ruth replied. "See my momma told me that 'Ruth you gonna have a better life than me'. My momma worked for ol Mr. Eugene Jackson. Edna Louise's grandaddy, Patty. An' she had  savings in a locker in Mr. Jackson office. She would always put a little money here and there in that there savings. But when it came a time for me to begin teaching school, there be barely nothing there! Mr. Jackson had robbed my momma!"

"I had saved money for my son, Robert, in a bank to attend college. Right after Rob goes off to there college, he's been drafted into that War!" Ruth shake her head, sadly.

"I know the feeling," Anton replies, empathetically. "I was in going to apply for college before I was drafted, too."

"Bless you chil"-Ruth replies.

Suddenly a car pulls into the driveway. Panicking, all three jump up. Patty grabs hold of Anton's arm, and leads him to her room. "Hide under the bed!" she exclaims, and Anton dives under Patty's bed. Someone knocks at the door, something Patty's parents wouldn't do, and Ruth answers. It's only Mrs. Henkins, picking up Sharon. After Sharon leaves with Mrs. Henkins; Anton comes out from under the bed. "I cannot stay here anymore," he says while going back to the room above the garage. "I am putting you both in danger. I will leave when it becomes dark tonight."

"No, you'll be safe me!"-Patty protests in tears. "please, don't go!"

 _He's right, Patty, huh,_ Ruth thinks, watching Patty try to convince Anton as the two go to the garage apartment.

That night Anton leaves when it becomes dark like he promises.  However the next day Patty is found missing too. Her parents have no idea where she could've gone. They lazily file a police report after 24 hours. However Ruth knew where Patty went. She was with Anton, and Ruth prayed for their safety.

While they were gone Patty's parents pretended to be sad. They made a big show of losing their baby. Edna also put on dramatics, then spread rumors of Patty running off with some boy. Ruth quickly put an end to those rumors. The only people truly sad were Sharon, Ruth herself, Robert, Charlene, Freddy, and Patty's grandparents.

 But life went on, and Sharon stuck it to her parents by befriending Freddy. Her daddy threatened to disown her but he couldn't treat her like Patty. She went out with Freddy, and caused her parents serious reputation damage and disappointment. They weren't the only controversial couple. Robert returned from the war after it ended with the bombs on Japan, following Pearl Harbor. He married Charlene. However Jenkinsville was a little small minded, so they faced some trouble. From the likes of the Jacksons. Robert's father was full blood Cherokee, so Robert, Ruth, and Charlene moved to the reservation. The reservation was near Nigger Bottoms, and the Indians were friendly with the black folk. Both being through the same thing, and both living in peace & harmony. So Robert lived both of his heritages.

A year later she knew her prayers(and a confirmation to what she already knew) have been answered when she gets a letter from Patty. She's in Germany with Anton. She posed as a German girl raised by Catholics(like Edna Louis' family) in the US, who never learned German. And her hair was dyed blond. They even faked Patty's pregnancy, after faking a marriage to Anton, to keep Patty out of school, and her safe from being discovered by Nazis. They took in an orphaned baby in the war to be Patty's baby when she was "due". A short while after that(day Patty wrote the latest letter) the war ended in Europe. Patty thought it was over in the US too but the US was fighting the Japenese.

On that day Patty dropped the news Ruth knew would come in they made it. Anton proposed to Patty, and she accepted. A shortwhile after that Ruth got something even better. Patty came to Jenkinsville after sending them gifts, with Anton.   The govt had cleared Anton of everything since the war ended. The Reikers being anti-Hitler/Nazi looked good for him too.   Patty Reiker nee Bergan and Anton had some trouble finding Ruth in Nigger Bottoms since Ruth, and her family(including a grandson) rellocated to the reservation. But Patty and Anton eventually found Ruth. Ruth was besides herself with joy and tears as she hugged the couple. But she took care seeing Patty's slightly round stomach. "I knew you would find someone who truly saw the value in you, and I knew it would be this here man," Ruth said, motioning to Anton.

 


End file.
